The Family of MegaMan Zero
by Shining Pheonix
Summary: Ciel found a file that shocked the world, proving that the age-old definition of 'What is a Reploid', was not the original definition. Does this data have something to do with Leviathan? And how is the missing Zero involved? Goes from Zero to ZX timeline
1. What She Found

What is a reploid? The term, in textbooks around the world, is described as a humanoid machine with full sentience, capable of discerning right from wrong and totally aware of self. This definition, while descriptive, is incomplete. The origin of the term actually far predates the man to whom it is credited, Dr. Cain. The original term was coined by Dr. Albert Wiley while working with Dr. Thomas Light on, what was at the time, a completely top secret project. Dr. Wiley's definition was somewhat simpler, but also explained far more than Dr. Cain's. The original reploid was, quite simply, a self-_repl_icatingandr_oid_, an android capable of procreation. While the scientists parted company before ever completing the combined project, they each took their understanding of the original concept and applied it to their individual work. Sadly, neither man saw their ultimate creations switched online. That said, their completed works do walk among us, and, if my hunch is correct, it just might be possible to completely blur the line between human and reploid. Unfortunately, the majority of the reploid population, designed based on Dr. Cain's poor attempts at replicating Dr. Light's creation, are missing much of the most basic systems necessary to meet their original definition. At present, I believe that there are, at most, only five reploids that were built to their original specifications. One of these reploids, whose name I will not divulge here, has already agreed to assist in my research. I only pray that this data survives, so that one day, the war between our two races can truly cease.

-Unfiled report, June 23, 24XX

-Report author, Dr. Ciel Hikari, current status- Unkown

**The Family of MegaMan Zero**

**Prologue: What She Found**

Ciel leaned back in her chair, pressing her hands together as she stared at the tiny screen of her computer in her makeshift laboratory on the outskirts of Area Zero. _Did they really plan it out that far? Or was it just a thought experiment that they decided to take out of the realm of theory? Oh, Zero, wherever you are, I could really use some guidance here._

The battle aboard the Ragnarock station had ended twelve weeks ago, the war between human and reploid forgotten, at least for the moment, and Dr. Ciel Hikari, leader of the former resistance organization, had _finally_ had the chance to look over the files that had been recovered from the underground laboratory that she had first discovered Zero's broken body in. It had taken some considerable effort on her part, but she had managed to piece together a massive amount of usable data from the ancient ones and zeros. If what she had discovered in the data was correct, the lab wasn't a Maverick Hunter sub-base, as both she and Copy X had first assumed, but a far older structure, that predated the reploid race entirely. There were, obviously, some files from someone who had repurposed the building, but much of the data was from two human scientists, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wiley.

From her understanding of the data, these two men were singularly responsible for the creation of the reploid race, but for what purpose Ciel had yet to decipher. What had shocked her the most, however, was the research notes on the prototype model the two men were constructing. If what she read was correct, it could very easily tip the very delicately balanced peace that she and so many others had fought to obtain.

_Data file: 5794 Author: XXXXXXXX (Withheld)_

_This unit, this…reploid, is meant to replicate, as closely as possible, the human being, with some alterations. While my colleague originally thought that it wasn't possible, I have found a way to replicate the very beginnings of the human life-cycle. I don't wish to go into full details here, but I will say that, if my theory is correct, this unit could easily pass for human in every way, save lifespan. Those fools who sought to destroy our work because of sheer ignorance, because one didn't obey their so called 'perfect laws', will one day be so reliant upon that which we created, that they will not be able to conceive of a day in which it was not there!_

_Data file:5799 Author: XXXXXXXX (Withheld)_

_With my colleague's help, the replication issue has been overcome. I had originally thought that the unit should be female, a proverbial 'Eve' of a new world. However, I have been convinced otherwise, as the world will undoubtedly react violently, as they have in the past. Oh, Rock, I apologize that I cannot resurrect you immediately, but this prototype, using your fallen brother's body, will be the testbed for you. I only hope that one day you can forgive me._

The ability to self reproduce, long thought to be a purely human function, had been built into the first reploids. Ciel rubbed her temples. To think that, as close as she came to creating a perfect copy of X, the first known reploid, she hadn't even begun to understand one of his most basic functions…

A knock at the door nearly caused the young scientist to jump out of her skin. Quickly blanking the display, she called over her shoulder to the door. "It's open!"

Fairy Leviathan, one of the four great generals of Neo Arcadia, walked in the door. "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked, noticing the young woman's flushed complexion.

Ciel recovered most of her composure as she answered. "No, no, you just surprised me. What can I do for you, General?"

Leviathan took another step inside the small building. "Do you mind if I talk to you in private? It's not something I'm ready to let those guys in the new government to know about."

Ciel nodded. The new government, tentatively called 'Legion', was a collaboration between the remaining hierarchy in Neo Arcadia, the commanders of the Resistance movement, and the leaders of Area Zero. The top three members of each, called 'Sages', had effectively formed a new triumvirate of power, so that all three groups were equally represented. Andrew Mikhail, the elderly reploid who had always stuck to the background in the resistance, now represented them as their Sage. Richard Thomas, a red haired man with a fiery disposition who had originally helped found Area Zero now represented his area as a Sage. Wilson Albert, one of Neo Arcadia's top scientists, was the final Sage. These three men now held an amazing amount of power over the free world, such as it was. And because of the paranoia still permeating the day and age, Ciel could easily understand why Leviathan didn't want any of them to know if something was wrong with one of Neo Arcadia's reploid military generals.

"So, what's wrong? Something with your programming?" Ciel asked as the blue armored reploid took the only other chair in the room.

Leviathan shook her head. "No, not exactly. A few days ago, I started to notice an irregularity in my energy system, a lot of energy was going in, but I wasn't using that much power. I can't figure out where all of that power is going, and you're the only one I could think of to trust at the moment."

Ciel nodded again, understanding why she wouldn't want to go to an official mechanic. "Well, I don't know what it could be off the top of my head, but I can run a few diagnostics."

Leviathan smiled weakly. "Thanks."

-Former Neo Arcadia High Tower-

Sage Harpuia paced back and forth, his agitation clear. It had been several hours since Leviathan had left for Area Zero, and he hadn't heard back from her since then.

"If you continue, you will wear a path into the floor." A calm voice rang out, causing the green armored general to halt.

"It's good to see you again, Phantom." Was the wind general's reply.

Phantom stepped forward into the light. "It's good to be seen again. I presume that your agitation has something to do with our dear sister's absence from the Tower?"

Harpuia nodded. "Something has been bothering her for several days, so she sought Dr. Hikari's expertise. However, she failed to contact me when she reached Area Zero."

Phantom nodded his understanding. "I presume that no one has spotted either of our red armored nemesis'?"

Sage shook his head. "No, not for a lack of Fefnir's looking. He took several units and covered as much of the Ragnarok wreckage as he could get to. There's no sign of Weil, Omega, or Zero."

Phantom gave his younger brother an odd look. "You're concerned, both about Fairy and Dr. Hikari."

Sage had nearly forgotten his eldest brother's gift of intuition. Phantom could always discern his younger siblings' feelings, regardless of how well they tried to keep them hidden. "Yes, I am." He finally admitted. "I don't fully trust Legion yet, and Dr. Hikari is one of the most valuable pieces on the field at this point. Without Zero or her Resistance, it would be easy for her to simply 'disappear'. As for Fairy, I'm not sure what's wrong with her, and that is always a cause for concern."

"And you think that her relationship with Zero might be part of her problem."

Even though it was a statement, Sage still felt compeled to answer. "Yes, although I'll be erased if I know how."

Phantom motioned for his brother to follow him down the hall. "Since that is the case, you can cease your worry over the matter. Dr. Hikari will certainly discover and correct the problem. As for your concern over the Doctor, I believe that there is a simple solution that you could easily handle."

Sage gaped at his brother's suggestion. "Are you saying that I should replace Zero as her guardian?"

Phantom's smirk was hidden behind his scarf. "It is the most simple solution. After all, who else would you trust to do so?"

Harpuia grimaced, noting the truth behind his brother's words. "Very well, but where are we going? All that's down this hall is the Mother Elf's chamber, and it has been empty since that man Elpizo attacked."

Phantom's smirk threatened to escape his scarf. "Ah, but it didn't necessarily _stay_ empty."

As the two brothers reached the end of the hall, they found someone waiting for them.

"Fefnir, you're back from your search already?"

Fighting Fefnir nodded as he straightened from the wall. "Yup. Couldn't find Weil's body or either of those red-wearin' bastards. To top it off, that station is such a wreck that you could go over it for years and never search it all."

Phantom had already punched in a security code and opened the door before his two brothers had finished their conversation. "Well, are you two ready?"

Fefnir gave his eldest brother a confused look. "Ready for what?"

"To speak with Father."

-Area Zero—

"This is odd…"

Ciel stared at her monitor, thoroughly confused.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Leviathan asked from her position on the exam table.

Ciel tweaked a few things on the monitor, checking and double checking all of her information. It all came back the same. "Well, Fairy, I don't know how to put this, but…"

**A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed the original version of this fic. Obviously, I've made quite a few changes since my original conception of it, and while I personally liked the original version, my idea as to where the story would go, who was involved, how the plot would twist, and my understanding of the MegaMan series as a whole have all greatly changed since my initial writing. if anyone liked the original enough that they want it reposted, I'll be happy to, but only after it receives some revision and I will not continue writing on its storyline. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be noted and added to my nest of ashes.**

**Your ever-burning author, S.P.**


	2. What Makes A Hero?

**The Family of MegaMan Zero:**

**Chapter One: What Makes a Hero?**

_Prairie's log:_

_Leviathan came by again today, and she brought her daughter with her. The two seem to have settled into life in Innerpeace well. Giro seems to be enjoying their visits, though he dotes over that child like none other, but until Lev says something or Aile complains I'll let it continue._

_Lev's choice of new name was interesting, Levina Light. Sis's last name meant 'Light' too. When I asked Lev if there was a connection, she just laughed and said 'Maybe'. Sometimes, I think she's out just to mess with my head._

_Even still, it's hard to believe that it's been almost two hundred years since Lev went into stasis, and only seven since she came back out. I just wish that Sis could have been there for that. Maybe she could tell me what the hell is going on with the Mavericks these days…_

A loud siren and flashing red light nearly knocked Prairie out of her chair in surprise. As she fought to right herself, one of the Guardian Base's Control Officers, Guardinia, came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry for entering without permission, Ma'am, but we have a problem!"

Prairie finally managed to disentangle herself from the chair and paused only long enough to grab her hat before walking to the door herself.

"That's alright, Guardinia. What's the situation?"

The Control Officer briefed her Commander as they hurried onto the bridge.

"A large number of Mavericks have appeared in Area A and appear to be en route to Area H. Slither Inc.'s Security Force is on course to intercept, but they won't arrive for another two and a half hours."

Prairie mentally swore as she saw the Maverick numbers on the main monitor. _Two THOUSAND? Where the FUCK did they get that many?_

"What's the Maverick's ETA on Area H?"

Another control officer spoke from her console. "Maverick ETA is forty minutes, Ma'am."

Gaurdinia spoke as she sat down at her own console. "Didn't Miss Light say that she was heading to Area H earlier?"

Prairie didn't bother hiding her explicative's this time. "How fast can we get there?"

An officer typed furiously for a moment before answering. "Fifty-two minutes at safe maximum speed, a little less if we redline the engines."

Prairie didn't hesitate. "Do it. Alert all hands to Level 1 battle stations, and somebody get Giro up here, we'll need him to deal with these numbers."

As every operator around her broke into a flurry of motion, and she lowered herself into her own command chair, Alouette 'Prairie' Hikari, Commander in Chief of the Guardians, had only one thought running through her head. _Please be safe._

-Thirty minutes later, Area H-

"Mom, what's that noise?"

Leviathan could only look at her daughter in despair. She could easily hear the sirens, and knew all too well what they meant. Two hundred years ago, when she was still a General, when she still had her armor, she could have stayed and _fought_, could have done _something_ to defend her only child. As it was, she only had one option. Tightening her grip on the small girl's hand, Lev started walking.

"Come on, Aile. We need to go. Now."

Aile followed her mother's longer stride as best she could, holding tight to the strong grip that the rushing throng of people seemed to be set upon breaking apart.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" the small girl yelled, the confusion and panic from the crowd beginning to show on her small face.

Leviathan didn't answer immediately. Instead, she stopped just long enough to pull Aile into her arms, lift the small child, and started sprinting for the park's exit. In between breaths, Leviathan tried to explain the situation in terms her child would understand.

"Bad things are coming, Aile. Bad things that we need to get away from as fast as we can."

Even as she spoke, Leviathan knew it was too late. She could hear the screams of the poor souls on the far side of the park as the fencing, meant to keep errant teenagers and the occasional mechanaloid out, failed against the onslaught of hundreds of Mavericks. The screams of the poor souls still trapped there reached her ears, and Lev covered Aile's ears with her free arm in the vain hope to shelter her from the violence and insanity that was sparking all around her.

Reaching the gate, Leviathan's heart sank like a stone. A large mechanaloid had crushed the gate, trapping everyone inside the park.

-Aboard the Guardian Base-

The horror on the main monitor was absolute. The south fence was smashed in, and fires were burning in various places throughout the park. The main gate had been blocked by a heavily modified Crushpactor, trapping almost all of the six thousand park guests inside.

Prairie fought hard to keep her vocal processes under control.

"Somebody please tell me they have survivors."

For a moment, the only sound aboard the bridge was the tapping on keyboards. The fifteen seconds felt like an eternity before Guardinia finally spoke.

"We have lifesigns, Ma'am! Thirty human and sixteen reploid signatures, held up in the indoor food court at the center of the park!"

Prairie felt her hands shaking. "Send everyone in. Get them out and wipe every one of those bastards off the face of the planet."

-On the Ground-

Giro was the first off the transport, already merged with Model Z.

"Everyone fan out! Theta and Gamma Squads, limber those launchers and punch us a hole to those survivors!"

As Maraque shouted orders, Cedre' and the rest of the rocket squad shouldered their launchers and opened fire on the closest group of Pantheons. The smoke hadn't even cleared by the time Giro had rushed forward, past the smoldering Maverick remains.

Rushing past ruined attractions, slashing his way through random mavericks, Giro's eyes were drawn to every flash of brown and blue, anything that even resembled Lev or Aile.

_Giro! Giro, slow down!_

The shouting finally snapped Giro out of his panic. "Sorry, Z. Can you see them anywhere?"

_Sorry, all the bodies and fires are playing havoc with my scanning gear. I'll keep an eye out, but you'll probably find them before I will._

Giro gritted his teeth at that, but started running forward again anyway. "That's all I can ask, Z."

The battle to free the survivors took almost an hour, by that time almost all mavericks had either been destroyed or ran, and the original forty six survivors had been reduced to thirty two. Neither Leviathan or Aile were among the group from the food court. Giro and five other Guardians had started searching the park for any other survivors. Walking down the main street, Giro had all but given up hope when Model Z spoke up.

_I have something! Two signs, weak but there, three hundred yards to your right!_

Giro looked to his right, seeing an alley between two attractions that had previously been blocked by a large cardboard painting that now lay in tatters on the ground. At the end of the alley, a section of fence was ripped apart.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find them. Hold tight, Z!"

Giro took off down the alley, ducked through the remains of the fence, and continued down the small incline of the hill the park was built upon. At the bottom of the incline was a mass of what looked like a blue jacket.

_Please, please be okay._

After sliding to the bottom, Giro moved to the mass, which he could now see was a body.

"Hey, can you hear me? I'm here to help."

Even as he began to reach for the person's shoulder, he heard a coughing sound.

"Gi- *cough*, Giro?"

Giro quickly turned the victim over quickly. "Lev! Hold on, help's on the way. We'll patch you up and…"

Giro stopped abruptly. Leviathan was in rough shape, the synthetic skin on the left side of her face had been ripped off, revealing both her electronic and synthetic muscle systems. Her clothing was stained with blood, dirt, and oil. Hidden under her body, sheltered from the impact of the fall and the immediate view of any passing Maverick, was Aile, unconscious.

"Ta-take her, Gi-Giro."

Giro moved his shoulder down, moving to pick up Lev.

"What are you talking about? I'll get both of you back to base, you'll get patched up and…"

Leviathan's shaking, bloodstained hand touched Giro's face, stopping him.

"Y-you look so mu-much like h-him. I kn-know you'll take g-good care of her. Ta-take care of Aile for me."

Even as the words left her lips, Leviathan's body appeared to dissolve. First her hands began to disappear into light, spreading to her arms, chest, then finally her whole body vanished. As the weight of her mother disappeared, Aile began to stir, coming to just in time to see a ball of light coalesce above her.

"Mom?"

If the ball answered her, she couldn't hear it. After hanging in the air for a few seconds, the ball shot off into the sky, it's destination, unknown.

Giro pulled the small girl into his arms, his eyes following the same ball of light.

"Don't worry, Leviathan. I promise I'll do everything to protect her."

-Aboard the Guardian Base-

"Ma'am, units on the ground report the enemy has been routed."

Prairie breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"What's the status of the survivors?"

Tulip, another Control Officer, typed at her board before answering.

"The twenty-six recovered survivors are all in sickbay, Medical Officer Rose reports that eleven are critically injured, and the other fifteen all have minor injuries of varying type. It's too early to say if they'll all pull through."

Prairie nodded quietly in understanding.

"Any word on Miss Light and her daughter?"

Again, Tulip spent a few moments typing before responding.

"My apologies, Ma'am. None of the recovered survivors match either description. However, Giro, Theta squad, and Delta squad are all still out, and there are faint signs still out there."

As everyone turned back to the main monitor, a call came in on Guardinia's terminal. After a moment, the Control Officer turned back to the Commander.

"Commander Prairie, you might want to take this. It's from Sub-Commander Colbor at the Main Base."

Prairie nodded. "Patch him through at my terminal, Guardinia."

A few clicks later, Colbor's face appeared on the screen next to Prairie's chair.

"What's the situation, Sub-Commander?"

"Model L just activated."

If Prairie had actual melanin, it would have all drained from her face at that moment.

"Are you sure? It just up and activated? It didn't just get a random power surge or something?"

Colbor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Alouette. It really did activate, and that can't mean anything good for Lev."

Pairie sank into her chair, despair written on her face. As she cut the connection, Guardinia shouted from her terminal.

"Giro just reported in! He found Miss Light and her daughter, then transed directly to Medical Bay Three, and requests you meet him there!"

Prairie jumped out of her chair. "Tell him I'll be right down."

A short elevator trip and three corridors later, Prairie found Giro, in his normal uniform, outside of the door to Med Bay Three.

"How are they?"

Giro shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lev didn't make it."

Prairie's shoulders slumped, her face downcast.

"I knew it. Colbor just called, Model L just activated at the Main Base."

Giro put his hand on the smaller reploid's shoulder.

"It wasn't a total loss. Aile's still here."

Prairie's despair only seemed to deepen.

"But who will take care of her? We can't keep her on the Guardian Base, and the Main Base is no place to raise a child."

Giro shook his head, cutting the Commander off.

"I'm taking her in."

Prairie's eyes widened in surprise, her face lifting from its former stupor.

"What! What the hell are you talking about? You don't know the first thing about civilian life, much less raising a child!"

Giro brought a finger to his lips in a shushing manner.

"Keep it down, she's asleep in there. And I think I did a pretty bang up job with you, if I do say so myself."

Prairie shook her head violently, losing her hat in the process.

"That isn't the same. All I needed was some retraining after I swapped into the new body, you'll have to start from scratch with her. And you still haven't answered the problem of having no place to live. As your commanding officer, as your _friend_, I have to order you to let the appropriate people take Aile in."

Giro shook his head again, stepping back towards the door.

"Sorry, Alouette. I promised Lev I'd do everything to keep her safe, and I intend to keep that promise. I've got quite a few decades of backpay saved up, I can easily buy my own place in Innerpeace, maybe even start my own business."

Prairie sighed in defeat.

"I can't reason with you when you're like this. Okay, you can keep Aile, and I'll even get the paperwork rolling for you. Just keep me updated, alright?"

Giro gave a small, weak smile, then turned back to the Med Bay door. Before walking inside, he turned back to Prairie one last time.

"Just one last thing. When I said I fully intended to keep my promise, I mean by any means necessary. I will lay my own life down for her, if needed."

Prairie nodded as she turned back towards the bridge.

"I know, Giroette. I know."

**A/N: Sorry this took so bloody long. I wrote, scrapped, and rewrote at least three different versions of this chapter, trying to find a good place to start the actual plot. I finally decided to start here, deciding that the plot really does focus more on Aile and the ZX timeline more than it did the Zero period. For anyone who has plot questions regarding what happened in the intervening years, don't despair, for most of your questions will likely be answered in the course of the story. Otherwise, constructive criticism is always welcome, flames will only lower my heating bill in this nest of ashes. As always, your ever-burning author.**

**Shining Pheonix**


End file.
